Shadow
Shadow was the Purple Wolf-themed Ranger and Sixth Ranger in Power Rangers Animal Task. Personality Shadow is cold, busy, loner and hardworking. He never joins the Rangers but he helps them to fight against Venom and his foot soldiers. Shadow always works on his own as well. However he assist them in some battles. Story Shadow appears to rescue the Rangers from harm and monsters named Bearrock, Sylvester says "thanks" to him but he says don't thank him. Besides he doesn't exactly care interacting with the other Rangers. During Venom's war, he challenge Zalex to a duel in some battles and strong enough to defeat him while other Rangers battle the monsters. Shadow allows the Rangers to leave the fight to him. Shadow challengs Tikimon to a duel, he began to attack him with weapon Shadow finishes off the tiki monster with Wolf Blaster and he uses his Wolf Zord against him. After Tikimon taking damage enough, Shadow commands Wolf Zord to transform into LoneWolf Megazord. He use the special move called "Lunar Strike" to finish the monster off. Shadow is off to journey to find gems of Wisdom and because he mentions somewhere on Earth. Shadow and the Rangers joins forces to battle the Billiard-monster named Ballossus, however they trapped into the gigantic Billiard Pool by the monster. Shadow and Sylvester argue each other that he didn't care about working together as a group nor does he find the way out. Once Sylvester gets very angry that Shadow doesn't take the threat seriously before he walks away and continue to work alone as well. Suddenly, Ballossus appears and confront the Rangers and do a Billiard Ball Pool Play. Shadow immediately defends the Rangers and find a way to break the curse. Shadow destroys the numbered balls in order: Yellow: 1, Blue: 2, Red: 3, Purple: 4, Orange: 5, Green: 6, Brown: 7, Black: 8, Yellow and White: 9, Blue and White: 10, Red and White: 11, Purple and White: 12, Orange and White: 13, Green and White: 14, and Brown and White: 15. After the Billiard balls were destroyed, Ballossus was weakening and turning back to normal but it's not over yet. Shadow uses LoneWolf Megazord to attack the Ballossus with combat, later he finishes Ballossus with "Wolf Punch" and "LoneWolf Strike". Shadow owes apology to Sylvester and move on. Shadow confronts Perry and Milo and saying that gems are somewhere in city and forest. He helps them to solve the problem. Chloe met Shadow at the high school playground, but he was granted to meet her too. When Sylvester ambush Shadow, he was trying to protect his sister Chloe but got an argument with Shadow. Chloe stop the argument, Shadow walks away from her while Sylvester argues with her. Shadow is confronted by Sean, Josiah, Anna and Whitney. They also introduced their own names to Shadow. Anna asks Shadow to come with other Rangers to base but he refuse to go. But Shadow sense the monster attacking the city and takes off morphs into Rangers without noticing the Rangers and Sylvester convince to join him. Later, Shadow apologize Sylvester for arguing at each other but he forgives him as well. Shadow finds himself in mountain world to search Orange Gem but eventually confronted by stone monster to assists to challenge him. Sylvester, Sean, Josiah, Anna, Whitney, Perry and Milo found their way to find the gem but stone monster is distracted by the Rangers. After the Rangers destroy Thunderlight, they give Shadow a Yellow Wisdom Gem to keep it as a award Physical *Half-Human *Grey Hair *Ranger Uniform (Purple), Black jacket (Originally) *Black Denim jeans *Yellow Eyes *Wolf Symbol on Ranger Uniform *Purple and Black Sneakers *Caucasian-American *Short Hair Psychological Description *Cold, busy, loner and hardworker *Working alone *Deserves to help the Rangers to defeat enemies in some methods *Strong Lone Ranger Wolf Ranger 'Zords' *Wolf Animal Zord 'Arsenal' *Lunar Wolf Morpher *Wolf Blaster Trivia *Shadow doesn't appear in some of following episodes: The Falcon and the Dolphin, Troubles from Gules, Snow for Fun, Sorrow for Borrow, and Blast of the Arctic. Category:Male Category:Ranger Category:Purple Ranger Category:Power Rangers Animal Task Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Future Beetle Category:Males Category:Rival Ranger Category:PR Animal-themed Rangers Category:PR Canine-themed Rangers Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Lone Wolves